Lucille LaRusso
Lucille LaRusso is the stern yet supportive and traditional mother of Daniel LaRusso. She was a main character in the original Karate Kid trilogy and later appeared in the Cobra Kai web series. She is portrayed by Randee Heller. Fictional Character Biography The Karate Kid It is mentioned that Lucille was married to a man named LaRusso in New Jersey, whom she had a son, Daniel, with. At some point, when Daniel was 8 years old, his father died, leaving Lucille widowed and Daniel feeling guilty. Daniel and Lucille had to rely on one another during these tough times. In 1984, Lucille got a new job in Reseda, Los Angeles, California. And her and Daniel moved cross-country. This was something Daniel was very bitter about because he was never asked if he wanted to move. Daniel began getting bullied at school, something that upset Lucille greatly, which is why he tried to hide it from her. Daniel tried to ask Lucille if he can take karate, and she replies he did so back in New Jersey. Daniel says not some annex program from the YMCA; rather a dojo. His first consideration is Cobra Kai school, but he tells his mother that place stinks, to which Lucille is glad Daniel is not interested in that as she could probably ill afford the tuition. Eventually Daniel took karate lessons from Mr. Miyagi. The Karate Kid Part III Lucille is largely absent in this film because she went to New Jersey to take care of Daniel's sick Uncle Louie while Daniel and Mr. Miyagi were in Okinawa. She inquires about Kumiko and tells Daniel that the South Seas apartment complex is being converted into condominiums, which will leave them homeless and Mr. Miyagi without a job. This leads to Miyagi and Daniel opening up a shop for Bonsai trees using Daniel's college fund. Cobra Kai - Season 1 In the eighth episode of the first season of Cobra Kai, "Molting", Lucille comes with Daniel's cousin Louie to Daniel's home for dinner where she butts heads with Daniel's wife, stressing the importance of home cooking and family, pointing out that even after Daniel's father died, she always managed to make dinner from scratch, despite being a single, working mother. She and Amanda also argue about how she influenced Daniel to hire Louie. However, by the end of the episode, the two get past their differences. Lucille also is appalled, along with Daniel, at how the Cobra Kai was allowed to enter the all-valley tournament again. Lucille, remembering Daniel's experiences with Johnny's gang (Johnny Lawrence, Tommy, Bobby Brown, Jimmy, and Dutch), remarks that the "Cobra jerks" (referring to Johnny's gang) made life hard for Daniel. Samantha, who at the time, was dating a Cobra Kai, says that not all Cobra Kai students are mean (like Johnny's gang) and that Cobra Kai may change. Lucille rebukes this, by asking Daniel to tell everyone about how the Cobra Kai's pushed Daniel down a hill (referring to the scene in the original movie, when the Cobra Kai's forced Daniel off his bike and down a hill). Cobra Kai - Season 2 Lucille appears in the eighth episode of Season 2, "Lull", visiting her son's family and trying to help guide him through the dojo rivalry. She comforts him while he and Amanda are having marital problems. They also fondly discuss a day when they went with Daniel's late father to Coney Island. Trivia * So far, Lucille only appears in the eighth episode of each season of Cobra Kai. * Even though Daniel never told her, Lucille somehow found out about the Cobra Kai's pushing Daniel off his bike and down a hill. * Lucille is as old as Al Pacino. Gallery Lucille.jpg UncleLouie.jpg Screen Shot 2018-06-05 at 1.01.47 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 9.20.55 pm.png screen-shot-2019-06-12-at-4.42.45-pm.jpg|LaRusso and Lucille Category:Females Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Karate Kid Characters Category:Karate Kid Part III Characters Category:Supporting Characters